Meddling with Gods
by TheAbsenteeWriter
Summary: Roxas always wanted to leave- to sail the seas and leave everything behind. But he didn't want to get that chance from a crew of Pirates with strange powers and morals unthinkable to a god-fearing man like him. AU Akuroku/Soriku. Rating may change to M.


**A/N: I've wanted to write out this story forever, so I really hope you like it. Plus, no Beta, I do that shit myself. :D**

**Pairings: Axel/roxas Sora/Riku, and then lots of pairings you'll notice later.**

**Important: AU, old set timeline, and I adore constructive criticism!**

* * *

"Roxas, you lazy Barbarian, you promised you'd gather the wheat today!" Roxas' brother, Sora, called from the floor below. Oh right- he had, hadn't he?

"Name calling isn't really the best way to get people to do your bidding, Sora." Roxas grumbled as he climbed down the ladder that led to his attic-esque bedroom.

"Well, it's not going to harvest itself, and you can't bake to save your life. So, it would seem you're out of luck, sir."

"You give me too much credit, Sora…" Roxas replied testily. Sora just giggled at his younger brother. The brothers found themselves to be polar opposites- while Roxas was sunny in appearance, his hair being almost as blinding as the sun on bright days; Sora was only sunny in disposition. Sora got his chocolate hair and naturally tanned skin from their mother, while blond, peach-skinned Roxas took after their father, and they both shared his hypnotizing blue eyes.

They both owned the only bakery and wheat fields available, for their parents were no longer around to take care of it. Their mother had died in a pirate raid two years ago, their father kidnapped in the same raid. Roxas gathered his harvest basket, a flask of rum, and Sora sent him out with a couple of fresh baked buns.

"For your travels, you brute." He had said, a shining smile stretching the features of his face. Roxas sent a smaller version to his brother. "Be sure to fill the whole basket this time!" Sora called as Roxas turned for downtown Hollow Bastion. Roxas sounded a whine of protest.

"The whole basket?!"

"Yes, the whole basket, Roxas!"

* * *

Roxas could handle his chores. He could love his town and his brother more than needed. But what he couldn't handle was the repitivity; how everyday seemed just a copy of the previous. He had thought about it a lot, and slowly it turned into the only thing he could think about- escaping.

Often on his way to gather the wheat for Sora, Roxas would think of how easy, how simple it would be to take the next ship out of the harbor, to sail to another island in the Destiny Island chain, maybe even be a deck hand and sail off as far as Disney. Anything to live every day unlike the previous.

I've got to get out of here, I have got to get out of here! Roxas' pace slowed, and he sighed, feeling horrible about his thoughts. After all, how could he leave poor, air-headed Sora by his lonesome?

As Roxas turned down one of the final corners out of town towards his fields, he made contact with something, falling hard to the cobble streets.

"Oof!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir!" The man who had bumped into Roxas looked about his age, if not a year or two older. His dirty blond locks were styled in an odd, straight up way, some making bangs that rested just above his sea foam colored eyes.

What a peculiar color… The boy stuck his hand out to help Roxas up, before immediately reaching down to pick up his basket.

"N-no fear, I am not injured-" Roxas started, surprised how nice he was being to the unfamiliar face, taking the basket from him.

"Excuse me, sir. What are you running from?"

Roxas Froze. "Who said I was running from anything?" The edge to his voice did nothing to warn the peculiar teen.

"You did, as you came around the corner."

"I did not!" Roxas protested. He hadn't said anything out loud, had he?

"Well, you thought it." Demyx shrugged, before smiling at the look of suspicion on Roxas's features. "Ah, well. You came around the corner, brandishing a tantrum of some sort. So… what are you running from?"

"I-it does not concern you!" Roxas insisted. He wasn't about to share his personal thoughts with the likes of this stranger. Sea foam eyes searched Roxas', and Roxas was sure that this boy knew more than he was telling.

"Demyx."

"…What?" Well, that was anticlimactic.

"My name. It's Demyx!" The stranger, apparently Demyx, smiled brilliantly, which caused Roxas to think he definitely knew more than he was letting on. Suddenly, Demyx made a noise of realization, and pulled an inked page out of his pocket.

"To help to make your running easier." Demyx gave as his parting words. "It was nice to meet you, sir."

"It's Roxas!" The smaller blond yelled as the other disappeared around the corner. Demyx's hand waved behind him to signify he heard correctly.

"Roxas…" Demyx muttered to himself, trying the new name on his lips. "I look forward to seeing you soon."

* * *

**So, it's just a starter-upper, but it IS just the first chapter. I wrote all this out on my Itouch while on a camping trip. Major win, right?**


End file.
